lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Polls!
Welcome to the Polls page! This is a page for KOTLC-related polls that the users of this wiki can vote on. Feel free to add your own polls to this page as well, as long as they are appropriate and relate to this wiki's theme. Also, please note that editing polls will reset them, meaning all previous users’ votes will be erased. Please only edit polls if you have been given explicit permission by a wiki administrator, or if new information has been released, such as the next fur color for Iggy. Legacy Polls Polls about ''Legacy'' can be found here! Click "Legacy Polls" below to vote! "> Where in the Forbidden Cities do We Want Our Heroes in Next? Africa Australia Asia Europe North America South America Who do you most want on the cover of Legacy? (Assuming that Sophie will be) Fitz Fitz and Biana Fitz and Dex Fitz and Marella Fitz and Alvar Biana Biana and Dex Biana and Alvar Biana and Marella Keefe Keefe and Dex Keefe and Marella Linh Linh and Tam Linh and Dex Linh and Marella Tam Tam and Dex Tam and Marella Dex Marella Alden and Della Grady and Edaline Elwin Other Who will get injured in Book 8: Legacy? Sophie Foster Fitz Vacker Biana Vacker Dex Dizznee Keefe Sencen Linh Song Tam Song Marella Redek Other Favorite Character Polls Polls about which character you like best, from main characters to Neverseen members, can be found here! Click "Favorite Character Polls" below to vote! "> Vote for Your Favourite Character Sophie Foster Fitz Vacker Biana Vacker Dex Dizznee Keefe Sencen Linh Song Tam Song "> Vote for Your Favourite Secondary Character Alden Blur Calla Della Edaline Elwin Grady Jolie Mr. Forkle Physic Prentice Sandor Tiergan Squall Wraith Lady Gisela "> Vote for Your Favourite Animal Character Bullhorn Gildie Greyfell Iggy Silveny Verdi The Verminion "> Vote for Your Favourite Parents Dizznee: Kesler and Juline Endal: Prentice and Cyrah Forkle: Loki Foster (Freeman): William (Conner) and Emma (Kate) Hekes: Timkin and Vika Redek: Father and mother name unknown Ruewen: Grady and Edaline Sencen: Cassius and Gisela Song: Quan and Mai Tiergan Vacker: Alden and Della Vote for Your Favourite Councillor Councillor Alina Councillor Bronte Councillor Clarette Councillor Darek Councillor Emery Councillor Fintan Councillor Kenric Councillor Liora Councillor Noland Councillor Oralie Councillor Ramira Councillor Terik Councillor Velia Councillor Zarina Vote for Your Favourite Teacher Lady Alexine Lady Anwen Sir Astin Barth the Reaper Lady Belva Coach Bora Lady Cadence Sir Caton Sir Conley Lady Dara Sir Donwell Elwin Lady Evera Sir Faxon Lady Galvin Sir Harding Lady Nissa Coach Rohana Sir Tiergan Lady Veda Coach Wilda Magnate Leto Which member of the Neverseen do you like the best? Fintan Vespera Alvar Lady Gisela Trix Umber Gethen Brant Ruy Other Favorite Polls Other polls about your favorite Keeper things, like special abilities and books, can be found here! Click "Other Favorite Polls" below to vote! "> Vote for Your Favourite Special Ability Beguiler Conjurer Descryer Empath Flasher Froster Guster Hydrokinetic Infliction Mesmer Phaser Polyglot Psionpath Pyrokinetic Shade Technopath Telekinesis Telepath Vanisher Vociferator Enhancer Vote for Your Favourite Book Book 1: Keeper Book 2: Exile Book 3: Everblaze Book 4: Neverseen Book 5: Lodestar Book 6: Nightfall Book 7: Flashback Book 8: Legacy Vote for Your Favourite Iggy Color I like his original grey. Iggy in pink is so cute! Orange, definitely! Iggy has the blues. Purple Reign, Purple Reign! Iggy Goes Green!! SPARKLY YELLOW!! Ice blue with crimped fur is so pretty! Eek! ALL of them are too cute! Can't decide!! Vote for Your Favourite Elvin Treat Mallowmelt Prattles Ripplefluffs Custard Bursts Pudding Puffs Ripplenut Fluffcream Indigoober Best Name Polls To vote on which characters and which have the best name, click "Best Name Polls" below! Out of these characters, who's name do you like the best? (NOT which character) Fitz Biana Marella Vespera Sophie Fintan Keefe Dex Tam Linh Which of these is the best ship name? Windex (Wylie-Linh-Dex) FedEx (Fitz-Dex) Solinhiana (Sophie-Linh-Biana) DeStina is Destiny (Dex-Stina) Lylie for the Winh (Linh-Wylie) Beefe (Biana-Keefe) Team Foster-Keefe (Foster-Keefe) Fitzphie (Fitz-Sophie) Foskets (Foster-Pockets) Ship Polls Who do you ship with whom? Click "Ship Polls" below to vote! Who do you ship with Sophie? Biana Dex Fitz Jensi Keefe Linh Marella Valin Other Who do you ship with Fitz? Dex Keefe Linh Marella Sophie Other Who do you ship with Keefe? Biana Dex Fitz Marella Sophie Tam Other Who do you ship with Biana? Dex Jensi Keefe Linh Marella Sophie Tam Other Who do you ship with Dex? Biana Fitz Keefe Linh Marella Sophie Stina Tam Other Who do you ship with Linh? Biana Dex Fitz Marella Sophie Wylie Other Who do you ship with Tam? Biana Dex Keefe Marella Sophie Other Who do you ship with Marella? Biana Dex Fitz Jensi Keefe Linh Sophie Stina Tam Other Who do you ship with Wylie? Linh Sophie Tam Other Other Polls What are some other polls related to Keeper of the Lost Cities? Click "Show Other Polls" to vote! Should we kill Shannon? Yes No After Book 9 ships Category:Community Category:Browse